This application relates to coupling assemblies. In particular, it relates to a coupling having a body for connecting a rigid tube to a flexible hose.
In many fluid system applications it is necessary to connect a rigid tube that comprises part of the fluid system to a flexible hose. Such an arrangement is often necessary where relative movement exists between different parts within a fluid system. An example is found in vehicular brake systems where rigid metal tubes form part of the fluid line and are connected by flexible hose to a brake caliper or other component. There is relative movement between parts of the vehicle that carry, for example, the master cylinder and associated rigid lines, and the brake cylinders at the vehicle wheels. To accommodate such movement, a flexible line must be incorporated into the system. Such a flexible line is usually in the form of a flexible rubber or polymeric hose called a jounce line.
A coupling to connect a rigid tube to a flexible hose has numerous other applications. Moreover, it has been determined that a coupling that couples a plurality of rigid tubes to a single flexible hose is also a desirable fluid system component.
To make the transition between a rigid line and a flexible line, a coupling or fitting must provide a fluid tight connection to the rigid tube, and also to a flexible hose. In high pressure applications, the portion that connects to the flexible hose must take the form of a crimp connection to ensure that no fluid leakage exists in the system.
The coupling or fitting, therefore, has an end arranged to be connected to a flexible hose by a crimp connection. The other end of such a coupling is traditionally a threaded connection to a flare on the tube end. Such a fitting is shown in FIG. 1. There are fitting 114 is connected to a flexible hose 115 by a crimp connection 116 at one end of the fitting 114. The opposite end of the fitting defines a threaded bore 118 with an interior conical surface 120 or seat to receive the flare of an end of a rigid tube. A threaded nut (not shown) carried by the rigid tube is screwed into the threaded bore 118 until it forces the tube end against the conical surface 120 to seat the seat tube in a fluid tight relation.
This design has several disadvantages. It has a propensity to leak due to the threaded connection interfaces and the differences between the surface condition of each component. Also, the labor involved in installing the assembly is substantial. It requires a torque operation to the mating components usually in a confined area. Extra clips are required to keep the tube from rotating during torque operations. Cross-threading, rework and scrap associated with torque process is prevalent. Bulky torque guns and hand starting fittings are required.
The present invention is directed to a connector that greatly reduces the possibility of a leak by eliminating the leak path between two machined components, (tube fitting to crimp collar). The present invention also provides for a method of installation which is much less labor intensive than a torque operation during assembly. It also combines a high-pressure quick connector body and a crimp collar shell into one unique fluid coupling.
In the automotive and other fields, one type of coupling assembly often utilized to provide a fluid connection between two components or conduits are quick connectors, which generally include a male member received and retained in a female connector body. Use of a quick connector is advantageous in that a sealed and secure fluid line may be established with minimum amount of time and expense.
A retainer is often used to secure the male member within the connector body. One such type of retainer includes a plurality of locking members which extend between a radially enlarged upset formed on the male member and an annular face defined in the connector body. The abutment of the retainer with the upset of the male member at one end and the annular face of the connector body at the other end prevents the withdrawal of the male member from the connector body. This type of retainer is prevalent in the art and has proven effective in many fluid line applications.
The present invention incorporates the benefits of a quick connector coupling for connection to a rigid tube coupling with the direct connection to a flexible hose by incorporating into a single coupling element a configuration to receive a quick connect coupling to a rigid tube and a crimp connector for connection to a flexible hose.
Such an arrangement greatly reduces the time to make and verify a fluid connection. It eliminates the use of a threaded connection and the well known disadvantages associated with threaded connection. It reduces assembly processing costs and labor scrap resulting from misconnections of threaded fittings and provides an improved joint with a reliable fluid tight seal.
The invention relates to a fluid coupling that connects a flexible hose on one side of the body and the other side a built-in port that will house the internal workings of a quick connector. In other words, the fluid coupling comprises a connector part to retain the rigid hydraulic line and a hose connection in the form of a crimp collar to retain the flexible hose.
The connector body has a through bore to provide a fluid passage between the connected tube and hose elements. This will allow the fluid path to be uninterrupted. It has an entrance opening and defines a retainer receiving portion and a seal receiving portion to form a quick connection port. The opposite end defines a crimp collar to receive a flexible hose.
The connector pocket or port retains the hydraulic lines within the connector body at the entrance side and at the terminal end the crimp collar mechanism is used to secure a flexible hose to the connector body.
Another embodiment is a multiple port coupling. It has multiple connector ports to accommodate the plurality of rigid hydraulic lines secured by quick connector. Such a fluid coupling is particularly desirable for use as a junction block where plural hydraulic lines join together.